Until Proven Innocent
by jackta
Summary: ". . . Until death do us part." Marriage isn't easy and when Kurt and Blaine signed up for it, they knew that. They just didn't expect it to turn out the way it did. Nor did they expect it to end the way it did. When Kurt is murdered, Blaine is found at the crime scene with blood soaked hand and is taken to court for a murder trial. But did he really murder his husband?
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I think. I think that everyone was right. The real world was a lot different from high school, which I guess was expected. They also said that marriage never worked out okay, that one wasn't a complete lie either. I mean, my marriage failed.

Sometimes I think karma shows in different ways. Like, when you're a horrible husband, you get framed for your husband's murder. Then, your stuck in a court trial and in jail until proven innocent. Which sucks, especially when you have a 5-year-old daughter at home.

So, really, what I'm trying to get at here is that my life sucks. Anybody could say that, although I don't think anybody really means it until something happens that actually ruins your life.

So, we're past the stupid oath about telling the truth and the explaining to the judge what was going on. Now we're at the part where the jury asks confusing questions that decide whether I'm guilty or not.

"Mr. Anderson," Ms. Jamson said. She looked to be about 37 with bright blonde hair and emerald-green eyes. Her face was littered with pale freckles that resembled Kurt's. Her hair was tied up into a high pony tail and a pant suit that Kurt would disapprove of. Although, I guess if Kurt were here then we'd both be at home.

"Hummel-Anderson," I mumbled under my breath quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Blaine Hummel-Anderson."

She stared at me with curious eyes and a frown played across her lips.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson," She looked down at her papers before gazing her eyes up and down my facial expression. "You were said to be found at the murder scene passed out, is that true?"

"Yes," I answered with a straight face.

"And you woke up with blood covered hands?"

"Yes."

"Can you describe to me what you're husband looked like at the scene?"

I bit my lip as hard as I could. It wasn't a pleasant sight, which is hard to say because Kurt always looked good but when he's covered in blood and has multiple stab wounds, I remember it hard to think about how beautiful he was.

"I- I woke up thinking he was alive and I was terrified that he wasn't. His shirt was soaked with blood, as well as the rug. He had multiple stab wounds in his chest."

"You adopted a daughter, correct?"

"We had a friend, Santana Lopez, as a surrogate."

"If that's the case, who is the biological father?"

"Kurt."

"Your daughter, Madeline, how old is she?"

"Five."

XxXxXxX

_"I fucking hate all of you fags!" Santana screamed loudly. 9 months of foot rubs and many trips to the grocery store and the pair get repaid by screaming and hollering. Kurt sighed silently at Santana's overreacting._

_"Santana, sweetie, can you please calm down?" Kurt cooed quietly while rubbing soothing circles over the girl's hand as she clenched tightly around his._

_"No! I will not fucking calm down! Do you know how much this hurts, Kurt? Do you?"_

_"Well, -"_

_"It feels like my vag is on fire! Would you like it if you had to push a head the size of a grapefruit out of your dick?!"_

_Kurt looked up at me with a soft smile and tired eyes. She had been in labor for almost 24 hours and the baby was finally coming. Kurt and I were so happy, granted that a bitchy pregnant girl had screamed curses at us all night. But truthfully, I didn't think Kurt and I were ready to be fathers. It was too late at that point._

_"Okay, I can see the baby's head! You're doing great, Santana. Just keep breathing." A women in blue scrubs said loudly over the screams. Kurt winced as their friend gripped his hand with all her might while making sure to keep her breathing regular._

_After about another hour of labor, Madeline Grace Hummel-Anderson was brought into the world._

_"She has your eyes, you know?" I whispered quietly in Kurt's ear. She was wrapped in Kurt's arms with wide blue eyes that gleamed curiously as Santana slept silently in the hospital bed._

_"You think?"_

_"Of course," I planted a soft kiss to his temple before continuing. "Honey, do you think we're ready to be parents?"_

_He turned his head around to look at me with a small smile._

_"I think we'll do just fine," He turned his attention back to the child in his arms, who was now gripping his index finger tightly._

XxXxXxX

I stared at my lap with tears in my eyes. Our daughter was practically all I had left. I mean, everybody thought I murdered Kurt and that I was some psychopath. Rachel was bawling her eyes out and swore never to talk to me. I was lucky to get out alive when I talked to Finn. Really the only person I had left was Sam and my daughter.

I'm extremely thankful for them, too. They would visit me at the prison a lot. Sam would visit everyday.

"Hey, buddy," Sam sat down in front of the hard glass that separated the two. "How was court today? I mean, I was watching but-"

"It sucked," I confessed shamelessly. "I hate court."

"You're there for about another month."

"How's Maddie? Has she been behaving?"

"Oh, yeah. She's an angel. She misses you," Sam stared at his hands before looking me in the eye moments later. "She misses Kurt, too. I didn't mention it, but did you, uh, tell her about Kurt?"

"No. She was asleep when it happened, but I made sure to keep the blood out of sight. I just- She's young and she can't deal with that."

Sam nodded lightly and smiled coyly up at me.

"Hey, you'll see her soon," I smiled back at him with tears swelling in my eyes. "I'll bring her someday."

"That'd be great. You're my best friend, you know that, right?"

"Of course, I do. I mean, your daughter _is _living with me."

"Yeah, I'm a terrible father," A free tear escaped from my eye and rolled down the side of my cheek. "I'm so scared, Sam."

"Oh, no! That's not what I meant by it. Of course not, never. You're just in a tough spot now and there's nothing you can do about it. Shit happens. You just have to make it through, that's the best thing you can do now. If not for you, then for her."

"_Don't stop believing. . ._" I sang quietly and then choked on a laugh.

"Yeah," Sam smiled. "Just like the song."

"But what if they find me guilty? That happens. We've seen the movies."

"Have you seen you? I mean, not now while your crying, but you don't have the face of a murderer. You have the face of a cuddly puppy."

I laughed nervously at that.

"I- I got to go. Mercedes is waiting for me to get home. I'll bring Maddie on Saturday, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." I watched longingly as he ran out of the room in a hurry. A burly cop escorted me back to my cell where I laid awake all night thinking about Sam said.

* * *

**I've had this idea for months now but I finally got to put it into words this weekend. I am very proud of myself. **

**I'm working on my other stories, too, but with school and all I'm not getting very far. I have the PSSA's this month and the Keystone's next month (Yes, I live in Pennsylvania) so I don't know when I'll be posting the new chapters.**

**love, jackta**


	2. Chapter 2

_"So, Nancy, based on the information we got at last night's court session do you think Mr. Anderson is guilty?"_

_"Well, I'm not sure I really know. I don't think we have enough information on the case yet, or Anderson. Although, there are claims of hearing yelling coming from the Hummel-Anderson household the night of the murder-"_

"Hi, Sammy!" Madeline chirped happily as she ran to the coach in a hurry, taking Sam's attention away from the TV.

Nancy Grace was on and Sam was trying really hard to keep up but with Madeline and Mercedes; it was more difficult than expected. The toddler and Mercedes were supposed to be playing because Blaine was right, Maddie didn't need to know about this right now and his wife didn't need to know that he was still in touch with Blaine. It wasn't too hard to distract a toddler, but Mercedes was the problem. She had her suspicions about Blaine, just like everyone else. Even though, he made her best friend happy for so many years she knew about their failing marriage and Blaine's problems. She knew about how he gave up in trying to save the marriage and just wanted it to be over. Mercedes just wasn't sure if it would ever lead to murdering Kurt.

"Hey, squirt. Where's 'Cedes?"

"Cleaning."

Sam grunted and rolled his eyes at the toddler in front of him.

"Cleaning?"

"Yup."

"Shouldn't you be helping her clean?"

"She told me to go in here while she put the legos away."

Sam sighed and gave a disapproving look to the five-year-old wh. She just smiled at him before she ran up to the queit TV in awe.

"Can you please help her?"

Madeline acted as if she had no idea what Sam was talking about and ignored the question. She looked from TV to Sam and then back to the TV.

"Sammy, Daddy's on TV." Maddie laughed running up to the screen, "How'd you get in there, silly?"

"Maddie," Sam said a little more sternly. "Go held clean up your mess."

"Sam, it's fine," A pregnant Mercedes said as she walked through the door of the living room and into the kitchen, "What are you watching?"

_"Mr. Hummel-Anderson, last night your friend, Sam Evans, visited you at prison?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What did you say about your daughter's knowledge of her father?"_

"Nothing, sweetie," Sam called from the living room.

The TV showed an enlarged image of Maddie blowing out her birthday candles at her 5th birthday party before continuing. Quickly, Sam muted the TV resulting in a glare from the toddler.

"Hey! They were talking about me. Were they talking about Papa, too? Why can't I know?"

"Because, your a little too young for this stuff, sweetie."

"No, I'm not. I'm almost 6. Only-" She counted her fingers quickly before speaking again, "-nine days."

"And I'm 36. Sorry, I win. You want to help 'Cedes with dinner?"

"Yeah," Maddie nodded and ran off into the other room. Sam smiled and turned to TV up to a low volume.

_"Is there anyone that particurally hated Kurt?"_

_"Uhm, there was this one boy from high school named Sebastion Smythe that hated him. We kept contact since them and whenever they see each other, their at each other's necks."_

_"Is there any chance he would have murdered Kurt?"_

_"No, I don't think he would take it that far."_

Sam sighed, not letting his eyes leave the screen. What they were now calling the 'Anderson Trial' had become a huge thing during the past few days. Now that the same-sex marriage had become more of an accepted thing, nobody questioned it. Everbody just kept focus on the murder trial. Nancy Grace and others were broadcasting the whole trial on their show while giving their opinion on the matter. A lot of them don't believe a word Blaine says, but Sam was behind Blaine 100%. He believed that Blaine was telling the truth, even if that is naive of him.

XxXxXxX

"C'mon, no one's going to hurt you," Sam cooed into Madeline's soft hair. He kept his promise and brought Maddie to see me around 4:30. He had her on his hip with her face buried into his shoulder. She was like that all day, she was terrified of where they might have been going; she had no idea she was going to see me.

"Sammy, where are we going?"

"You'll see." Sam hummed walking over to the table me was sitting at with a giant grin. "Okay, you're safe now."

Maddie was hesitant at first but eventually lifted her head off of the blonde's shoulder. Her blue eyes were wide and full of wonder. She glanced around the table before squeeling at the sight of me.

"Daddy!" She squeeked and jumped into my arms. "You were in the TV."

"Yeah?" I smiled largely and gave Sam a questioning glance, who just shrugged in response.

"Yeah, and you had curly hair, like now. Why is that?"

"Oh, sweetie, I ran out of gel."

"The one that smells like berries?"

"Yeah," I planted a small kiss to her hair while taking in her scent. "Are you wearing perfume?"

"Yeah! It's strawberry. Mercedes got it for me."

"Mmm, you smell wonderful,"

"You're older."

"Hmm, I don't know. You're still pretty old."

"I'm only 5, but I'll be 6 in five days."

"I-" Blaine cursed silently, forgetting that her birthday was so close, before looking up at Sam with pleading eyes.

"I don't know if you daddy is gonna make it," Sam sighed.

"Why, not?" Maddie turned her attention to Sam and then back to me.

"The place I'm staying at might not let me, sweetheart."

"Is Papa going to be there?"

"Maddie, that's not-" Sam began until I cut him off.

"No, I'm sorry," I frowned at her before continuing. "We aren't going to be able to see Papa anymore."

"Why, not?" She stared at me with hard eyes.

"Remember how we go to Grandma's grave every year?"

"Yeah, she's in heaven."

"Well. . . Papa is in heaven now, too."

"How'd he get there?"

"Well, you see, God loved him very much, even more than you and I. God really needed him in heaven, so now he's there."

"How long does he need him for?"

"Forever, but we're going to visit his grave every year, okay?"

"B-But," Maddie's eyes were swelling with tears and her bottom lip was forming into a pout. "We need him forever, too."

I brought pulled her close and rubbed her hair softly as she cried into my shoulder.

"Shh, sweetie, it's okay." My eyes began to swell with fresh tears and I gave Sam a small frown and he nodded.

"C'mon, Maddie. Mercedes is making tacos tonight."

"But I don't want to Daddy to go to heaven while I'm gone."

"I won't, I promise." Madeline nodded with teary eyes still clutching onto me tightly. "Sweetie, you have to go now. Sam is going to take you to his house and you're going to have a great time."

Maddie nodded again and got off of my lap and jumped into Sam's arms.

"I love you, Daddy," She mumbled.

"I love you, too, sweetie."

* * *

**Well, another chapter done! I already know how this story is going to end so be excited!**

**Please review and shit ;b**

**love jackta**


End file.
